Lies are never good
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Quinn loved Rachel, but she had been lying to her for years now. Lies are never good. When Rachel finds out can she forgive Quinn or does this spell the end for the couple


**CHAPTER 1**

Quinn Fabray had never liked lying to Rachel Berry, but she had been doing it for nearly fifteen years now, and she didn't intend to stop.

It wasn't a major lie. Well, it was. Rachel thought Quinn worked for an insurance company. That was bullshit. Quinn's life was...was...more interesting than that.

Quinn loved her wife, that was why she lied to her, she did it to protect her. She did it to protect her two children...three including Beth.

Quinn sighed and leaned her head back against the head rest of the leather seat inside the helicopter. She allowed the dull thudding of the blades to wash over her, calming her down and when she opened her eyes, they met those of Santana Lopez who sat opposite her. They both had black balaclavas pulled over their faces, but Quinn knew Santana so well that they knew she was smirking.

"Fuck off Lopez." She said, letting a smirk cross her own features.

Santana laughed; "What and leave you with just Evans covering your ass?" Santana's voice was muffled by the mask.

Sam Evans, who until this point had remained quiet and lost in his own world looked up at the two girls. He shifted the M-3 shotgun that rested across his lap; "I wasn't the one that accidentally released my magazine last time." He said and Santana look at him and both Sam and Quinn could tell she was giving him the evils.

As the two of them started a playful argument, Quinn turned to gaze out of the Helicopters window. What she saw was a city at peace, a brightly lit football stadium dominated the skyline. Quinn turned her gaze back to her two companions and smiled. There was only one place in the world that she felt more at home, and that was at home with Rachel and the kids. But this...here with two of her closest friends was easily second.

Xxx

Quinn stepped silently up behind the roofs lone guard, raised her pistol and fired twice, Santana swooped out of the darkness and grabbed the body before it hit the ground and dragged it into the shadows, Sam moved quickly past her, a silenced MP-5 sub machine gun gripped in his hands. He crouched down next to Quinn and less than two seconds later, Santana did the same.

Quinn motioned to a nearby fire door that would lead into the building; "Stack up." She ordered and Santana and Sam burst forward and slammed into the walls on either side of the door, Quinn slid in next to Sam.

Quinn tapped him on the shoulder; "Snake cam." She said and Sam removed the small device and crouched down to slip the small camera under the door.

He moved it around slowly before pulling it out and nodded to Quinn; "Area is clear." He said and she nodded in return.

"Enter and clear." She ordered and Santana pushed off the wall and raised her left boot and kicked the door in a specific place and the door shattered and as Quinn passed Sam to lead the way inside.

As she stepped through the door, her mind flashed to Rachel and the kids and prayed she's make it home to see them again.

Xxx

Rachel Fabray awoke cold and alone in the bed of the two women's four bedroom home on the outskirts of New York. She rolled over to check the display on the digital clock by her head and sighed again. 'Half one' she thought rolling her eyes. She never slept well when Quinn was away, just the presence of her in the bed helped Rachel relax, helped her stay calm and just made her feel safe.

Rachel sighed and rolled out of bed, and instantly grabbed her robe off the seat by the bed and wrapped it around herself to try and stop the cold from seizing her, but it wasn't really working. She crossed the room slowly, allowing herself a brief moment to wonder if Quinn was awake right now and thinking about her. She smiled softly, knowing that her wife would be home soon and she could finally ask her about having one final child. And then her life would be complete.

Rachel yawned and turned back to her bed when she noticed her and Quinn's youngest standing in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing her eyes. Rachel instantly smiled and glided across the room towards Charlie.

Charlie had just turned three and was a perfectly healthy little boy with short fluffy blonde hair and eyes identical to Quinn's. Rachel wrapped her arms around the little boy and picked him up.

"You okay buddy?" She asked.

Charlie nodded and buried his head in his mothers shoulder; "Tired." He said simply.

"Want to sleep with Mummy tonight?" She asks and felt him nod again. Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek before carrying him over to the bed and placing him down on Quinn's side.

Charlie smiles up at her, before yawning loudly; "Mummy sing?" He asked and Rachel giggled.

As Rachel sang the opening line to 'Don't Stop Believing' her mind wondered back to her wife and once again wished she was here.

Xxxx

Quinn watched the security monitors as Santana hacked through the computers attached to them. They were looking for hostages. One hostage in particular. A man called Julian Bashir.

Bashir was a nuclear physicist and when the Central Intelligence Agency had confirmed that a group of men on the terrorist watch list had checked into the same hotel as Bashir and later, all contact was lost with Hotel security, Quinn's team was mobilised. They were to infiltrate the hotel, locate Bashir and move him to the roof for extract.

"Stop." Quinn said as the monitor changed to another room; "Reverse one camera."

Santana complied and an image of a ballroom appeared on screen.

The room was occupied by five men, a woman and a hostage. The hostage was Dr Bashir. The woman was familiar, but Quinn wasn't sure why; "How far away are we?" Quinn inquired.

"Our current position is four floors above the ball room." Sam informed Quinn, moving away from the door to stand beside her.

Quinn nodded; "We need a plan." She said as she gazed at the monitors.

"The room is too large for a flash-bang grenade to be effective." Santana points out, although both Quinn and Sam had already realised that.

"We could rappel down and breach..." Sam began but Quinn shook her head.

"No cover by the windows." She said simply. Then it clicked in her head; "Smoke grenades." She said and her two companions nodded; "We breach in three ways and wipe them out before they can counter our attack." She looked at her two teammates and they nodded again.

"Lead the way." Santana said as she hefted her ACR and Quinn could just tell she was grinning beneath her mask.

Xxxxx

It took them twelve minutes. Ten to get in position and two to secure the room.

Quinn had been right, the use of smoke grenades coupled with their thermal goggles had made clearing the room easy and the enemy barely had an opportunity to react to attack. Quinn's first shot hit the females left leg and floored her, then the men joined her, but there was a difference, the men were dead and the woman was not.

"Clear." Quinn said as she crossed the room quickly and crashed her boot into the right arm of the woman who had been going for her pistol that had fallen when she had been shot, Santana moved across and began making sure the men were dead with a single well placed shot, while Sam checked Bashir for any physical harm; "Who are you?!" Quinn demanded as she pointed the barrel of her rifle into the woman's face.

The woman turned to look at her and knew that she definitely knew the woman, she just couldn't get a name out of her head. The woman gave her a look of pure hatred; "You don't recognise me?" She asked.

"Why would I?" Quinn responded instantly.

"Because we've met before Fabray." Quinn panicked slightly that this woman knew who she was, and then it clicked, it was the eyes.

"Sugar Motta." Quinn said, trying to hide all the shock from her voice and kept her attention on the woman at her feet, even as both Sam and Santana turned their attention to their commanding officer and their captive.

Meanwhile Sugar just smiled.

**AN: This may just be the mad ramblings that come from my head, and might not appeal to anyone, but who knows**


End file.
